GI Captain
by robert32514
Summary: After the events of The Captain America Corp. event in stopping Superia, 'A Steve Rogers' with the knowledge of the other versions of himself, finds himself not just out of his own time, but out of his own reality. Now he must fight with others like himself who fight for a just cause. The Captain becomes a Joe, and the Alpha Dogs will become unbeatable. Go Joes.


**G. I. Captain**

 **Ch. 1 Discovery**

 **I do not own G. I Joes or Captain America**

 **The Simon and Curby family, along with Marvel own Captain America**

 **The Levine Family and Hasbro own G. I. Joes**

 **Positive Reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 1 Discovery**

 **Early 2009**

 **The Pit**

Within the newly crowned facility called 'The Pit', General Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy was admiring the way his new 'Joes' base was coming together. Snake-Eyes was it's newest and deadliest asset as the ninja was a one man army in of itself. So it was a surprise that within the area near the firing range that it began to light up in white and gold flashes for a few moments and seconds later a huge block of ice with a body inside of it was deposited from what appeared to be a portal or tear in space and time. As the flashes of light died down and the tear in reality closed as if it was never there, the General and various armed and wary soldiers approached the ice with caution, their weapons drawn. Within the block of ice was a body of a man. A man with dirty blond hair in a bizarre military-like uniform, that is if General Hawk was not mistaken was designed with the colors of the American Flag, and within the ice, a few inches from the body was, a round shield with the same colors, two red circular stripes with a white stripe in the middle of the red ones, and a white star in the middle of a circular blue format.

"I want this place locked down, and that ice melted. I want to know who that man is." he hollered out.

Over an hour later, after the ice was melted, the medical personnel was able to determine the man was somehow miraculously alive. The General confiscated the shield to hold onto just in case. The head medical officer was able to retrieve a pair of dog tags from around the neck of the body. The General took the tags and found the mans name to be Captain Steven G. Rogers of the U. S. Army. The General had his people make sure the Captain was comfortable for when and if he should awaken after finding out that Captain Rogers was in fact alive, he wanted to know about it.

For two days the General could not find any records of the man in any Army database, and he spoke to many retired generals and former retired Army officers who denied any knowledge or existence of the man. So when the Captain awoke, a nurse came and spoke to him.

The first things that Steven G. Rogers knew, was that the room he was in, was white. White walls, white porcelain flooring, and no windows. Strange white elongated lights with a clear glass-like rectangular shield.

The next thing he knew was that he was not in his military uniform, but was in light blue medical garment, and in a medical bed with a blanket over his legs and waist. He also realized his military dog tags were missing.

There was a medical wrist band with his name on it on his right wrist. In his arm was a needle with a saline drip, ensuring he was properly hydrated.

A woman in what appeared to be a light blue Doctors uniform in a white over coat walked into the room and walked over to the foot of his bed and pulled from it what appeared to be a metal clipboard with papers on it. His papers he guessed. The Dr. it seemed, was a brunette Caucasian with her hair pulled back tightly. She had hazel eyes, a slim, properly thin figure.

Seeing he was awake, she smiled slightly as she replaced the clipboard in its proper place and walked over to his side where there was a machine beeping. He then noticed that he had wires attached to his chest that were also connected to the machine.

After checking the machine, she then gently took his hand and felt his pulse while looking at her watch. She then checked his eyes with a light in a white stick. It was then he noticed she was wearing a set of dog tags herself. He couldn't make out a name as she noticed he was looking, but she didn't know whether he was looking at her chest or her tags.

"E-Excuse me mam." he began. "I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but I couldn't help but notice your tags. Are you a Corp-man, mam? Is this a Military Hospital?"

"Of course, Captain. Dr. Tara Evans, pleasure to meet you." she said sweetly as she held her hand out that he took and shook gently. He felt that he wasn't at one hundred percent just yet, but he was still quite strong for a man with his conditioning.

"How did you know I was a Captain?"

"Through these." she answered as she went around his bed and leaned towards a table that his tags were on. She handed them over to which he replaced them over his neck. "I hope you don't mind, but you suddenly appeared in this base in a block of ice, completely preserved. When we defrosted you, we found you not just surprisingly alive, but in a Red, White, and Blue set of what seemed to be Military fatigues. We took your tags to try and identify you. I can't explain everything because I don't know a whole lot, but what I do know, is that you came from another universe not unlike our own. And I'm sorry to say that there doesn't seem to be any records of your existence."

He looked at her in shock and confusion. A million thoughts began to run through his mind about what could have gone wrong.

The Doctor laid a hand on his and tried to convey some strength to him.

"You should know, we found some anomalies within your blood. We don't know what it means..." she stopped as she saw he became rather guarded as she began to mention his blood.

Deciding to change the subject and after informing the Captain how he was found, he asked to speak to whoever was in charge.

Before the General exited his office, his scientists was able to determine, due to whatever residual energy remained after his arrival, that he may have come from another reality and or dimension, wherein he did not exist here. They were able to explain that the energy was of an unknown temporal form, meaning someone of higher authority wanted to save the Captain by bringing him here, to this world. They couldn't even begin to hint at what was within the Captains blood or what it meant as whatever was in his blood was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

The General of course came and spoke to the good Captain. When he entered the room, Steve saw his uniform and rank as a Five Star General. Normally, Steve would jump to conclusions, but his Army uniform spoke volumes and calmed the Captain to a degree, though he was still wary. As was tradition and expected of him, Steve snapped off a salute, as did Dr. Evans. Of course the General returned the salute. It was then Steven asked, "Forgive me General, but this is a Military hospital, correct?"

"That's right." The General confirmed. "But it's within an undisclosed location, meaning I can't speak to you of its location seeing we know practically nothing of you. Can you tell me your name, rank, place and date of birth?

"Captain Steven G. Rogers, U. S. Army, Brooklyn, New York. July 4th, 1918. Who are you, sir?"

"General Clayton Abernathy, formerly of the U. S. Army. From what I can tell via your tags, your name is Captain Steven G. Rogers. Are you a hundred percent sure this information is accurate?" Steve nodded. "And also that you are supposed to be currently enlisted within the U.S. Army. Is that right, son?"

Sitting up in his medical bed as best as he could, Steven answered, "Yes sir."

"Want to tell me what happened that brought you to our reality Captain? And can you also explain the strange anomalies within your blood?"

"Re...reality?", Steve stuttered. Leaning back, he thought on the memory download that the other version of himself gave him as well as all that he seen, to him, finding himself in another reality didn't seem that impossible. And the idea of revealing what he knew of the Super Soldier Serum had him a little worried. But because he now knew this was not his home universe, he decided to let his defenses down for once. So it was that Steve Rogers explained his life, who he was, what he was, and why he may have appeared within the facility. He explained Dr. Abraham Erskine, the Super Soldier Serum, the things it did for his sickly body and mind.

To learn that not only was Captain Rogers a.k.a. Captain America, a Super Soldier due to a Government funded program called Project Rebirth, gifted with a Serum that gave him his current physique with enhanced mental and physical abilities, but that he was also from the World War 2 period. The Captain spoke of his battle against Hitler, The Red Skull, Hydra, and spoke fondly of his Howling Commandos, his brothers in arms, and fellow soldiers. He then explained how he had memories of himself being ripped out of time by a being of a higher authority all because of a woman named Superia and how through another version of himself and others who took up his name and mantle, was able to stop her from destroying all of reality or any reality he ever existed in after she tampered with time itself via a very powerful and mystical device called the Cosmic Cube.

To learn of how he and the other Captains who took up his mantle throughout time had teamed up with the various Superheroes from meta-humans, mutants, and intelligent heroes who used their brains to create special weapons that turned them into superheroes. All who came together to repair the original time-line of his home-world and various other realities that he existed in, before the universe was torn apart from within time itself.

The General, after explaining how he did not exist in this universe and how the Captain arrived, left the room for several moments to think on what he had learned, he had looked and seen that the Captain was not only an honest man from outside of his own time, but from another universe altogether. He saw no deceit in the Captains eyes, so it was that General Hawk went to his office to retrieve the good Captains shield. When he returned it to Captain Rogers, he asked what it was composed of as he had it examined by metallurgists before it was returned to him and that he wanted to wait before giving it back. Steve was able to tell him it was called Vibranium, a lightweight metal, indestructible, capable of absorbing energy of any and all forms including powerful force and the only damage was a ruined paint job. The General decided to run an idea by him. If he was willing of course.

Taking a chance, and after thinking very carefully on his next choice of words, he asked the Captain how he would feel if he was willing to join the G. I. Joes'. In doing so, he would be given a new identity here under his true name, and a new life.

When Steven asked what the G. I. Joes was, the General was able to explain how the Joes were the best of the best in any and all American Military Branches that came together alongside their allies from other countries and fought the fight that the normal military branches could not. After further explaining what G. I. Joes was, Captain Steven G. Rogers, also known as Captain America, took a little time to think on it before he accepted. His uniform was restored and enhanced with a more modern look, not to tight or loose, enabling him a lot of room to maneuver himself in. His shield was given a new coat of paint of course. After receiving a new file and a new identity papers, Steve Rogers became a G. I. Joe.

That didn't mean they couldn't see what he could do. He was tested in intelligence and found he could process more information better than most and had an eidetic memory. The General and the Joes found that the Captain was very proficient in hand to hand combat. The only person capable at giving him a good fight was Snake-Eyes. Neither man seemed able to touch the other let alone outwit the other, especially when Snake-Eyes tested his Swords against the Captains shield. The battle was like a dance as both examined and observed each others body and stances, realized and anticipated what the other was gonna do. Eventually the fight came to a standstill with a sword at the Captains family jewels and his shield at the base of Snake-Eyes neck.

The next test was watching the Captain work with his shield. For over half an hour, The General and a huge gathering of Joes watched as the Captain dispatched holographic foes with his shield and combat skills. Many went slack jawed at how efficient the shield was as it was released, it would then ricochet off the foes and hardened surfaces as it returned to the hand of its master.

The General had seen enough and paired the Captain with Snake's team. Both were more than capable fighters and complimented each other in more than just following orders. Later the duo was joined by three others, Scarlett Ohara, Heavy Duty, and Hard-Wire.

The team proved to be better than any other unit who got the job done, quiet, quick, and clean. And since the Joes was not only defensive instead of offensive, the Captain found himself right at home.

 **A few years later**

Alarms began to sound within the Pit. The Joes consisting of Snake-Eyes, Captain Steven Rogers aka Captain America, Heavy Duty, Scarlet, and Hard-Wire were briefed as the General looked them in the eye and laid out the situation.

"Joes, we have a situation. A convoy of our brother soldiers of the U.S. Army are escorting a package of Nanomite Warheads from the M.A.R.S. Industry in Kyrgystan. We'll be shadowing them from behind as a safeguard. Gentlemen and lady," he said, looking at Scarlett. "We cannot allow the Warheads to fall into wrong hands."

"General, do you think there is a chance the convoy may wind up being attacked?" Captain Rogers asked. He was wearing a more modern version of his original uniform. His suit was redesigned for infiltration and maneuverability. The colors and themes of the original remained the same. The helmet was somewhat smaller yet comfortable.* The shield stuck to his back via a magnet in the shape of a steel gray star format. He stood with his hands on his buckle, not allowing his nerves to be showing as the shield was not just a memento, but was the only thing tying him to his old life.

"It's a possibility. Those warheads are capable of eating through any form of metal. Up to and including that shield Captain, even if your friend Howard Stark was sure the metal was not of your earth."

The Captain nodded as he understood the message.

"Though the warheads are not active, it's best to practice caution. You have your mission. Let's get it done."

"Yes sir." Captain Rogers acknowledged as he and his fellow Joes stood at attention and saluted the superior officer, whom returned the salute.

"Dismissed!" the General finished.

As they left for the hangar bay towards their rides, Steve began to mentally prepare himself. Upon entering and sitting within the transport, Steve allowed his mind to make plans upon plans just in case the Army caravan was attacked.

 **3 hours later**

"Steve." Heavy-Duty called out. He was a large and well built individual of African-British descent. His specialty was large weapons, heavy artillery, and explosives, hence the name Heavy-Duty.

Steve was going over the file of the warheads and their creator, the head of M.A.R.S. INDUSTRIES, James MacCullen. Born in the Highlands of Scotland, heir to a legacy of weapons manufacturers, Steve felt he would have a reason to be wary of MacCullen, and he would later be proven to be right.

Hearing his name called, he was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his name. His shield was beside him leaning against his leg as he sat by his silent friend, Snake-Eyes.

Not much is known of Snake-Eyes, except the fact that he was a ninja, covered entirely in black, with a black visor that covered the area of his head and eyes, the lower half was covered in a mask that had the shape of an entire mouth. There were red markings on his arms that also matched the markings on the blades of his weapons. From what people figured, the markings were of the clan that Snake-eyes belonged to. The entire time Steve was going over the file in his hands, Snake-Eyes was inspecting his weapons from his swords, to his guns.

Snapping his head up to Heavy-Duty, he gave a questioning look, "Looks like your feelings were right on the money, Captain. The moment the convoy passed the Kilometer 41, they realized something was amiss as they were supposed to meet up with team 2 at Kilometer 40, team 1 just kept going, yet did still notice the second team was not where they were supposed to be meeting with them. Just a few seconds ago, they were attacked. Two Apache birds were shot down and the other vehicles were attacked. Looks like it's time to get ready."

Steve nodded as the light inside was switched from green to red. As he was strapping his helmet on, he noticed Scarlett preparing her own weapons, as was Hardwire. Whereas their weapons were hightech, like Snake-eyes, he preferred his shield and a sidearm. In his belt was a few pouches with things like grenades and ammo cartridges for his sidearm. The moment was upon him as he stood and slipped on his shield on his right arm and walked to the exit hatch and found a target as the plane swung around as it lowered close enough to the trees.

He then threw himself out as he brought his shield out in front of him and slammed into an Kevlar covered individual with an ugly dark black metal helmet with viewing ports for where his eyes could enable him to see. Though his target hit the ground as Steve rolled to his feet after hitting him, Steve looked back and saw the gun carrying assassin stand back up. Steve didn't let him get a bead on him as he threw his shield at the assassins legs, crushing them with a sickening crunch. Retrieving the shield from the ground, he smacked the gun wielder with the front of the shield, and waited to see if he would rise again. He didn't even twitch, allowing Steve to continue moving on.

Snake-Eyes and Scarlett had jumped from the plane as well via a cable, though Snake-Eyes barely held it on his way down. Steve took down a few more enemy personnel as he saw the damage and death these men caused to the Army officers in both the air and on the ground. As he faced and battled his foes, he saw the bodies of the American soldiers, and their unnecessary deaths lit a fire in him that caused him to strike even harder upon the murderers.

"ANNA!" he heard being shouted as he looked after rendering another enemy soldier unconscious. What he saw was U.S. Captain Cole 'Duke' Hauser running after a women with what appeared to be the weapons case. No doubt she managed to get her hands on it after attacking the convoy. Steve easily caught up with the soldier and woman, threw his shield under her foot at the right moment, allowing her to lose her footing causing her to hit the ground and roll a bit. It rebounded in the air and flew back to his hand. Duke saw the woman 'Anna' fall and tried to apprehend her, but a kick to his stomach threw him back, farther than was possible for a woman of her size and build. She quickly stumbled back to her feet until a hail of bullets via Heavy-duty's Mini-gun halted her in her tracks. Steve quickly blocked her path, only for her to fire upon him with her high-tech side arms. He managed to deflect the blast with his shield and sent it into the air, much to her shock.

"Surrender miss, this doesn't have to get dirty." Steve said as he stood his ground, his shield in a position to come up again at a moments notice.

"Anna. Anna, what are you doing?" Duke said as he had his service weapon, an AR-15, also at his side, allowing him to raise it should he have to.

She sneered and pulled both side arms and fired at the ground at both mens feet. Duke lost his footing and landed on his back while Steve merely jumped high in the air in a black flip and landed on both of his feet. When he looked back, he was forced to look up as he saw the woman in black that Duke called Anna, was already gone as her transport arrived in midair and lowered a metal cord with a discus-like platform that allowed her to stand while she held onto the cord. It quickly pulled her up and took off in the air. The craft was unlike anything Steve had ever saw where it concerns air transport and made sure to debrief the General back at base and describe it to the best of his abilities.

He turned back to Captain Hauser as the man raised his weapon towards him, the weapons case in his free hand. "Stand down Captain Hauser." he said.

 **Going to end the first chapter here for now. Been working on this for over 4 months now, and this was as far as I was able to go. I'm not military nor have I ever been. I've done what I can to be as authentic as possible on this and hope you enjoy reading as I have writing it. Will work on next chapter as soon as possible. Until next time.**


End file.
